Test du Kobayashi Maru
]] Le scénario du ''Kobayashi Maru'' était une simulation qui faisait partie du programme d'études pour la voie de commandement des cadets à l'Académie de Starfleet. Le scénario étant conçu pour empêcher toute victoire, son but principal était d'évaluer la discipline, le caractère et les capacités de commandement d'un futur officier faisant face à une situation impossible. Dans ce scénario, un cadet était placé au commandement d'un vaisseau en patrouille près de la zone neutre klingonne. Lorsque le vaisseau captait un signal de détresse du vaisseau Kobayashi Maru en difficulté, le cadet soumis à l'épreuve dispose de plusieurs options, mais la simulation est conçue pour qu'il soit impossible à la fois de sauver le Kobayashi Maru, d'éviter une lutte avec les Klingons, et de sortir de la zone neutre avec le vaisseau intact. Histoire Prime univers Dans les années 2250, James T. Kirk est devenu le premier cadet (et le seul au moins jusque dans les années 2280) à sortir vainqueur du scénario. Pour parvenir à ce résultat, Kirk avait toutefois dû tricher en reprogrammant la simulation pour permettre le secours du Kobayashi Maru. En 2285, l'Amiral Kirk était instructeur à l'Académie et supervisa la performance du Lieutenant Saavik dans le scénario du Kobayashi Maru. Les anciens membres d'équipage de l' , Spock, Hikaru Sulu, Uhura, et Leonard McCoy participèrent comme "acteurs" dans la simulation. La performance de Saavik était d'une manière prévisiblement morne ; Kirk l'ayant observée, "Elle a détruit la chambre de simulation et l'équipage avec." ( ) Kirk obtenint une gratitude pour "la pensée originale" et a mélancoliquement fait la remarque plus tard que son truc "avait la vertu de ne jamais avoir été tenté." Kirk défendrait plus tard sa "tromperie" en soutenant qu'il n'avait pas cru en ce scénario sans victoire. Ironiquement Kirk a aussi défendu l'essai lui-même en suggérant "comment nous faisons face à la mort est au moins aussi important que comment nous faisons face à la vie". Le terme "" Kobayashi Maru "" peut être un terme d'argot pour n'importe quelle situation désespérée au 23ème siècle, au moins dans la culture de Starfleet. Leonard McCoy a considéré son emprisonnement avec James T. kirk sur Rura Penthe être un "Kobayashi Maru", et en a dit autant de leur première nuit avec Kirk à la mine pénitencière. ( ) Une simulation semblable était utilisée plus tard au 24ème siècle. Elle a impliqué un vaisseau Ferengi endommagé et des oiseaux de guerre Romuliens au lieu de croiseurs de combat klingons et a été effectuée sur le holodeck. ( ) Ligne temporelle Kelvin Coulisses * Le scénariste Jack B. Sowards a nommé ainsi le scénario en référence à la famille Kobayashi qui était ses voisins. * Pendant le tournage du film ''"The Wrath of Khan", quelques personnes ont exprimé leur opposition au fait que Kirk ait du tricher pour réussir le test. Cependant, le réalisateur Nicholas Meyer a défendu cette notion, en disant qu'il révèle un aspect du caractère de Kirk et que le film, ou Kirk, ne devrait pas être limité par "la mentalité de télévision". '' * D'après l'ouvrage ''"Star Trek: Star Charts", le 'vrai' SS Kobayashi Maru fut perdu en 2245.'' * Dans les commentaires audio du onzième film ''Star Trek, Roberto Orci indiqua que Spock avait également programmé le test dans la prime réalité, et que Kirk l'avait rencontré de la même manière après avoir triché.'' Spock stated that he had never taken the Kobayashi Maru test, suggesting the test may have been introduced in the period between Spock's Academy training and Kirk's. However it is also possible that as a science officer for much of his Starfleet career, Spock was not required to take the test. In his death scene at the conclusion of , he would describe his sacrifice as his solution to the scenario. Apocryphe The novel Avenger forwarded the idea that the Kobayashi Maru test still exists in the 24th century, but that the challenge is not how the cadets handle the situation, but how they reprogram the computer to allow them to win. Another novel, Boogeymen, indicated that the test had been discontinued by the time frame of Star Trek: The Next Generation. The Kobayashi Maru scenario has appeared in several non-canon novels and short stories. Julia Ecklar’s The Kobayashi Maru tells how Kirk, Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, and Sulu each faced the problem: Kirk won the scenario by reprogramming the simulation so that the Klingons believed he was a famous starship captain, though he was only a cadet at the time. (In Interplay's 1997 Star Trek: Starfleet Academy game, players can use a cheat code to play through the game as Kirk and experience this outcome of the simulation.) Chekov self-destructed his ship, taking the Klingons with him; to his humiliation, his instructor pointed out that ejecting his crew in lifepods did not save them, due to the explosions of the four warp-drive vessels and the attending radiation. Scott tricked the simulation into overestimating the effectiveness of a theoretical attack against the Klingon ships' overlapping shielding. Faced with proof that such attacks, although quite valid in theory, would not work in reality, and that Scott knew this, Academy staff removed Scott from command school into Engineering. Sulu, given the consequences of entry into the Zone versus the slim chance of recovering the crew of the freighter, elected not to conduct a rescue operation. Comic book stories of the Star Trek (DC volume 2) series are based on Ecklar's scenario. Three short stories in the Strange New Worlds anthology series have also tackled it. In "The Bottom Line," by Andrew Morby (SNW III) and Shawn Michael Scott‘s "Best Tools Available," (SNW VI) cadet Nog solves it in two entirely different (and thoroughly Ferengi) ways. Kevin Lauderdale's "A Test of Character" (SNW VII) depicts a different solution from Ecklar’s, one in which Kirk’s tampering is "cheating without cheating," since Kirk merely creates a level playing field, where success is not guaranteed. Pocket TNG: "Boogeymen" depicts Wesley Crusher's Kobayashi Maru-type test. In Peter David's New Frontier novel, Stone and Anvil, cadet Mackenzie Calhoun 'wins' the scenario by destroying the freighter, disabling the attacking ships in the process, escaping with his ship and crew but killing those he had been attempting to rescue (he later defended his actions by claiming the scenario was clearly a trap, and the freighter crew were most likely already dead). By this time the scenario had been upgraded with holodeck technology, enabling variations on the basic theme of a starship in trouble. Liens externes * de:Kobayashi-Maru-Test en:Kobayashi Maru scenario it:Test della Kobayashi Maru ja:コバヤシマル・シナリオ category:Ligne temporelle Kelvin Category:Starfleet Category:Education